vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Summoners (League of Legends)
Summary A Summoner is a term commonly used to describe a person in the League of Legends universe who primarily uses summoning magic for battle. In modern times, summoners are types of magic or non-magic users that summon minions, monsters, or structures to aid them in battle. Summoners formerly played a major role in the League of Legends universe, with all major political decisions in Valoran being decided by the outcome of the contests that take place on the Fields of Justice. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Physically, At least Low 7-C with magic, Low 7-C to at least Low 6-B with summons Name: Summoners Origin: League of Legends Gender: Varies (Can be male or female) Age: Varies (Most novice Summoners are in their late teens to early 20s, with master summoners being quite a bit older) Classification: Summoners Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Summoning, Soul Manipulation (Can create summons with artificial souls), Forcefield Creation, Statistics Reduction (Speed and Defense reduction), Short and Long range Teleportation, Statistics Amplification (Able to buff the Movement Speed, Attack Speed, and Physical and Magic power of their champions, make allied minions stronger, and empower turrets to increase the attack speed of champions near it), Healing, Fire Manipulation, Power Nullification (Able to lower a being's power to ensure a fair fight, Silence them to cut off their powers completely, nullify Mid-Low regen, negate forcefields, remove status effects and debuffs, and reduce the power of enemy structures), Ice Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Can make turrets temporarily invulnerable and make them give off an aura which grants regeneration, Resurrection, Sealing, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Homing Attack, Empowerment, Power Bestowal (Can augment their summons abilities using Runes and Masteries) Attack Potency: Unknown Physically, At least Small Town level+ with magic (As a Summoner in training, Lee Sin accidentally obliterated a village when he attempted to test his summoning magic, Trained summoners with full control over their power should be significantly more powerful, but to an unknown extent), Smite, Ignite, Mark, Dash, and Turrets Ignore Conventional Durability, Small Town level+ to at least Small Country level with summons (Can summon characters such as Anivia and Jax) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Summoners have fought against champions such as Nocturne, Brand, and Alistar) Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Physically, At least Small Town level+ with magic, Small Town level+ to at least Small Country level with summons Stamina: Superhuman Range: Dozens to hundreds of meters with most spells, Multi-Universal via Summoning Standard Equipment: Runes, Summoning Artifacts Intelligence: Very High (Summoners are among the most proficient mages in Valoran and often have to go through years of training in the arcane arts to even be considered a novice) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, some spells have cooldown periods during which time they cannot be cast Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Summoning:' One of the main aspects of a Summoner’s power is the ability to summon superhuman beings to aid them in battle, or to bring forth a champion to fight as their avatar in the Fields of Justice. Most summonings are done by magical means by the use of mana, or by the use of powerful artifacts. **'Melee Minions:' A basic summon, these minions are controlled by a simple Artificial Intelligence, and use melee attacks against their enemies. **'Caster Minions:' A basic summon, these minions are controlled by a simple Artificial Intelligence, and use a ranged bolt of magic against their enemies. **'Siege Minions:' A basic summon, these minions are controlled by Artificial Intelligence, and use a ranged attack against their enemies. However, their range is lower than that of caster minions, but they are stronger and more durable than regular minions. **'Super Minions:' A basic summon, these minions are controlled by Artificial Intelligence, and use a melee attack against their enemies. They are the strongest type of minion, as their health, resistances, and damage are far superior to regular minions. They also grant nearby minions a buff that increases their damage by 40% and gives them bonus armor and magic resistance. **'Turret:' A turret, also called a tower, is a heavy fortification that fires powerful blasts of magic. On the Rift Turrets are used as a defense mechanism against enemy minion waves and champions' path to the nexus. Turrets deal heavy damage to enemy units. ***'Fortification:' 50% damage reduction from all sources, this effect expires after 5 minutes. ***'Lightning Rod:' 75% armor penetration. Deals damage in a continuous beam and cannot be dodged. With every hit, the beam gains 6 heat until 120 heat is reached. When the beam switches targets, heat is reset. ***'Penetrating Bullets:' 30% armor penetration. Turret attacks can not be dodged, except by spells where an enemy becomes untargetable. Turrets gain 40% damage each time they strike a target. ***'Reinforced Armor:' Gains 66.66% Damage Reduction (includes True Damage Reduction) when no enemy minions are in range for attack. ***'Warden's Eye:' Can see invisible units. **'Constructs:' Some Summoners, such as the Senior Arcane Architect for the Summoner’s Rift arena, are able to create artificial constructs using very little resources, such as when he created a weaker copy of the Baron Nashor from a single scale and a description of the monster. *'Containment Spell:' A spell designed to restrict the movement of the target. This spell is strong enough to restrain the likes of Alistar, Nocturne, Cho’Gath, and Brand. *'Power Equalization:' To ensure a fair fight, Summoners have the ability to limit the power one can use in combat, to the point where beings like Anivia and Blitzcrank become equal in power. This can be done against unwilling parties, such as Brand, Cho'Gath, and Nocturne, however, exceedingly strong beings like Jax can resist this effect. *'Barrier:' Creates a shield that blocks incoming damage for 2 seconds. *'Clarity:' Restores 50% maximum mana to the caster and 25% maximum mana to nearby allies. *'Cleanse:' Removes all disables (excluding Suppression) and summoner spells debuffs and grants 65% crowd control reduction for 3 seconds. *'Exhaust:' Slows the target and cripples them by 30%, reducing their armor and magic resistance by 10, and their damage dealt by 40% for 2.5 seconds. *'Flash:' Teleports a short distance. *'Ghost:' Increases movement speed and causes the user to ignore unit collision. *'Heal:' Heals the caster and the nearest target, also increasing both targets' movement speed by 30% for 1 second. *'Ignite:' Ignites an enemy, dealing true damage over 5 seconds, applying Grievous Wounds and revealing them for the duration. The sight will not reveal invisible enemies. *'Mark:' Throws a snowball a long distance, dealing true damage to the first enemy unit hit. If Mark hits an enemy, the caster gains the ability to cast Dash for the next 3 seconds. Mark will grant vision of brush while passing through, and will grant true sight of a hit target. The true sight is granted by the Mark buff, so it is lost when Dash is used. The snowball will bypass barriers, forcefields, and anti-magic barriers. **'Dash:' The caster surges into the target struck by Mark, dealing true damage to the target. Dashing to the target will reduce Mark's cooldown by 25%. *'Smite:' Deals true damage to a monster or enemy minion. **'Challenging Smite:' Challenging Smite can be cast on enemies, revealing them for 4 seconds, reducing their damage by 20% and making them take true damage over 3 seconds from basic attacks for the duration. **'Chilling Smite:' Chilling Smite can be cast on enemies, dealing true damage and stealing 20% of their movement speed for 2 seconds. *'Teleport:' After channeling for 4.5 seconds, teleports the caster to a target turret, minion or ward. *'Clairvoyance:' Reveals a small area of the map for your team for 5 seconds. *'Fortify:' Grants invulnerability to all allied turrets and causes them to attack 100% faster for 7 seconds. *'Garrison:' Strengthens allied capture points or weakens enemy capture points. **'Allied Turret:' Grants massive regeneration and attack speed for 8 seconds. **'Enemy Turret:' Reduces damage dealt by 80% for 8 seconds. *'Promote:' Promotes the nearest allied Siege Minion or super minion to an anti-Turret Cannon, healing it, granting bonus stats and causing it to grant the caster gold for its kills. *'Rally:' Summons a beacon with for 15 seconds which increases allied attack damage. *'Revive:' Instantly revives your champion and grants 125% movement speed increase which decays over 12 seconds. *'Stifle:' Silences a target enemy for 3 seconds, and removes any beneficial buffs they have. *'Surge:' Empowers the caster, increasing ability power and attack speed for 12 seconds. Note: This profile covers the Summoners as they were portrayed before they were retconned as a whole from the League of Legends lore. However, before they were retconned, Summoners were a crucial aspect to the lore of the game. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6